Ivresse Funéraire
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: L'enterrement de Albus Dumbledore, observé par son meutrier. Entrez dans ses pensées, alors qu'il vient de commetre l'irréparable. Vivez ces moments à ses côtés, alors qu'il se laisse aller, seul, pour toujours.


C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Une brise très légère soufflait, faisant vaciller la cîme des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel était parsemé çà et là de petits nuages perdus dans cette immense et vaste étendue bleutée. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient les visages si sombres des personnes se dirigeant lentement vers les sièges. Des ceintaines d'entre eux se dressaient sur l'herbe, près du lac. Au bout, on apercevait une table faite de marbre.

Il regarda les élèves des quatres maisons de Poudlard arriver dans un silence inhabituel, guidés par leur Directeur de Maison. Le Professeur McGonagall menait les Gryffondor, le Professeur Flitwirck se chargeait de ses Serdaigle, le Professeur Chourave dirigeait les Poufsouffle et le Professeur Slughorn amennait ses Serpentard. Peu à peu, ils vinrent s'installer sur des chaises laissées vides auprès de celles déjà occupées.

Lui, il s'était assis dans la dernière rangée de sièges. Il était vêtu une cape noire, dont la capuche rabattue cachait son visage. En dessous il portait une simple chemise blanche à manches longues. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était arrivé, s'assurant ainsi la place la plus éloignée. Il avait vu arriver des personnes telles que Kingsley Shackelbolt, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley et Molly Weasley accompagnés par certains de leurs enfants. Il avait cependant dû réprimer un grognement de dégoût en voyant Dolores Ombrage, toujours habillée avec cette hideuse robe rose, se pavaner, et aller s'asseoir tout devant. Cette femme n'avait strictement rien à faire ici. Le ministre était arrivé ensuite, à son grand déplaisir. Bien évidemment, l'homme se devait être présent, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Soudain, un chant lui parvint. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent, en cherchant la cause. Il resta figé sur son siège, ne déplaçant pas un seul muscle. Et puis il le vit.

Albus Dumbledore, porté par Hagrid dont les larmes coulaient à flots. Il était enveloppé dans un tissu violet, ce qui était sans doute l'une de ses couleurs favorites. Les étoiles présentes sur le velour semblaient briller à la lumière du soleil. Son coeur se serra. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses yeux bleus pétiller, cette barbe blanche significative, n'entendrait plus jamais de paroles rassurantes lui étant destinées.

Il était à présent seul. Plus personne ne serait là pour croire en lui. Plus personne ne serait là pour s'inquiéter de son état. Plus personne ne lui proposerait de bonbons au citron.

Son corps inerte fut déposé sur la table de marbre, et le demi-géant se retourna et refit le chemin en sens inverse, soufflant bruyamment dans un grand mouchoir.

Un discours fut alors prononcé en la mémoire de l'homme qui avait tant fait pour la paix et le bien. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'inepties pareilles que l'ont ne disait que pour des morts. Les vivants n'avaient pas le droit à ce genre de considération.

Des êtres de l'eau sortirent leur tête à la surface. Mais il dirigea plutôt son regard vers les centaures, restés à la bordure de la forêt. Ces-derniers n'avaient jamais été des créatures sociables envers les sorciers, mais il leur arrivait de nouer des liens. Apparement, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas marqué que des vies humaines, mais également celles de nombreuses autres créatures magiques.

Une volée de flèches traversa le ciel. Les centaures avaient tiré en son hommage, et se retiraient vers la Forêt Interdite.

Il attendait, pensant que quelqu'un se lèverait, et prononçerait un discours digne de ce nom, pas celui tout préparé de l'autre. Il s'était imaginé par exemple, Minerva McGonagall marcher faiblement vers la table de marbre, toiser toutes les personnes présentes, et évoquer les nombreuses qualités de l'homme maintenant décédé, tout en pleurant dans son mouchoir de soie. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Sans doute n'avaient-ils ni la force, ni la volonté. Et étonnament, il ne leur en voulait pas. Albus n'aurait pas souhaité que tout le monde vienne pleurer sur sa tombe. Logique.

Il se leva, se préparant à partir. Mais une fois debout, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter cet endroit. Ce lieu qui avait été sa maison, son refuge pendant de si nombreuses années. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Son corps semblait animé d'une volonté qui lui était propre. Son cerveau lui intimait de repartir, avant que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. Il était partagé.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il était arrivé devant le corps de ce qui avait été son ami, son mentor, son père, son directeur, son chef. Il tendit la main vers le velour parme, mais il n'osa point le toucher.

"Albus..." murmura-t-il.

Il peinait à reconnaitre sa voix. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi faible.

"Un grand homme, n'est-ce pas ? Une perte monumentale, Albus Dumbledore..."

Il n'avait pas remarqué cet homme qui était venu se placer à ses côtés. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Rufus Scrimgeour. Splendide. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

"Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ?"

_Je le connaissais bien mieux que vous en tout cas_, songea-t-il amèrement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

"Depuis mes 11 ans..."

"Ah ! Donc depuis votre entrée à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hmm hmm..." il n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre à ces questions. Le Ministre l'exaspérait au plus haut niveau. S'il ne partait pas rapidement, il ne serait plus capable de se maîtriser face à cet homme.

"Et vous êtes... ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaitre, monsieur."

"Quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas votre façon hypocrite de parler de l'homme étendu devant nous, monsieur le Ministre. Quelqu'un qui vous trouve détestable, et qui vous méprise. Quelqu'un qui se méfie grandement et qui n'a que faire de votre haute position hiérarchique...Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur le Ministre, je me dois de vous laissez. Au plaisir."

Il acheva sa tirade sur une note ironique dont lui seul avait le don. Et il s'eclipsa, sous l'oeil ébahi de Rufus Scrimgeour qui ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il se découvrit, et alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Il avait de nombreuses choses à planifier pour son retour à Poudlard, de ses prochaines actions.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il ne voulait plus penser à rien. D'un coup de baguette, il convoqua une vieille bouteille de vin français qu'il avait gardé en réserve. Il l'ouvrit et se servit.

Le liquide bougeait au rythme des balancements du verre. Il l'observait avec une fascination étrange. Il n'était pas friand de l'alcool, et les fois où il s'était retrouvé ivre se limitaient à deux. La première fois fut le 31 octobre, le jour de la mort de Lily.

La seconde, c'était durant une fête organisée pour fêter l'anniversaire de Albus Dumbledore. N'étaient présents que les membres du personnel du château. Tout s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lui-même n'avait pas trop fait la tête et avait fini par partager les réjouissances avec plaisir. Heureusement, cela s'était déroulé au début des vacances d'été, et donc aucun élève n'eu été au courant de cette facheuse mésaventure qui aurait balayé sa réputation en un rien de temps.

Il avala d'une traite le vin, puis se resservit avec avidité. Il voulait tout oublié. Ne plus être capable de se remémorer ce qu'il avait été contraint de faire.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le verre glisa de sa main et alla se briser contre le sol. Lui, Severus Rogue, venait de succomber aux plaisir de l'alcool circulant dans les veines, et tomba lentement dans l'inconscience.


End file.
